


失灵/Glitch

by ssabriel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 是片刻的失灵，还是真实的假设？





	失灵/Glitch

-

 

夏季底特律的高速公路像个烧烤架，康纳几乎都能听见轿车座的皮沙发在太阳炙烤中发出“滋滋”的声音。他要去的地方在1301第三大道上。他今天不得不轮班，因为上个周一他请假带“相扑”去看了好不容易约上的宠物医生。相扑是他和汉克的狗——准确来说，汉克的狗。不过跟汉克同居之后就跟他的狗没差别，况且相扑明显地更喜欢跟他玩。

康纳打开福特汽车的音响。考虑到这里曾经的工业史，在这里驾驶福特汽车真的是一件微妙的事情。九十年代的底特律就像倒在硬沙砾地面上的一具无人认领的尸体，如今街道变得愈发整齐空旷，就像已经被降解得差不多的尸体腐肉，而随处可见的残破楼房和肮脏巷口便是它裸露在外的骨架。汉克一直想要搬离这里，不止一次向局里申请调职，但康纳说服汉克留下来。实际上，他自己也讲不出原因。他并不倾心底特律，只是想不出更好的去处。

康纳乱糟糟地调电台，然后在一个频道上停下来，电子屏上显示着，乔·斯特鲁摩，《去吧，摩西》。康纳是第一次听，不过他很早就知道撞击乐队。他的手掌根抵在方向盘上，手指跟着节奏敲打。阳光照在水泥路面上晃眼得很，冷气杯水车薪，康纳的额头已经冒起了汗。今天周日，伍德沃德几乎空无一人。人们一般在周五和周一时大量地聚集在这里，因为从这是出城去郊外度假的必经之地。周末轮班，哈，最棒的体验，康纳讽刺地想，把广播音量开到最大。

乔·斯特鲁摩用他有辨识度的嗓子高唱，“以利亚他妈的在哪呢，如果预言成真了又该如何，你没法拆掉那耶利哥的高墙……”

康纳神经质地眯了下眼睛。耶利哥，又是耶利哥。这是他这周以来第七或者第八次听到耶利哥。这个词最近总莫名其妙地从各种地方出现。有时候在电视台转播上，有时候是在路旁穿着制服搞推销的人发的旅游宣传册上。真邪了门了。

他打开车载电话，拨通汉克的号码。电话那头传来嘟嘟的忙音，过了一会儿，是转入语音信箱的提示，“我是汉克，现在接不了电话。”干燥无味的，就跟他的聊天水平一样。

提示音之后，康纳深吸了一口气，“汉克，嗨。我是康纳。你肯定知道，不过我还是报一下，免得你把这条当作什么保险推销广告给删掉。我现在在去工作的路上，路况很空，除了天气热之外没什么不好的。希望你在西蒙的烧烤聚会上玩得开心，我很抱歉不能陪你。听着，晚上给我打电话，好吗？从西蒙家去警局顺路，我会在办公室等你，希望我们能趁着周末的尾巴再喝一杯。就这样。”康纳舔了舔嘴唇，又补了一句，“爱你。”

挂掉电话，他感觉稍稍安心一些。他往汽车电子屏瞄了眼，九点零九分。

办公室里几乎没什么人，每个白色隔间中都充斥着细小的灰尘，在阳光照射中像水蒸气那样飞速翻腾，这些东西在平时人声鼎沸的状态下是难以注意到的。康纳在他自己的办公桌前坐下来，开始整理最近一桩案子的证据资料，然后机械地写报告。底特律的警察生涯远没有电视剧里来得那么刺激，这里接到的大都是东区那一带的加油站商店抢劫案，愤怒的店主操着浓重的阿拉伯口音在电话里叽里呱啦地咒骂，至于其他的，暴毙的流浪汉多得像下水道的老鼠，见怪不怪的市民大多时候都懒得报案。

康纳将报告写得七七八八，从手提电脑屏幕前抬起头来，才发现胃里空空，他看到了电脑屏幕右下方的时间写着，十一点十一。这是另一件邪门的事：最近但凡他不留心地去看时间，小时和分钟总是一样的数字。但他想不起来这是从什么时候起头的了，总之他脑子里的印象就是，某一天，他突然开始注意到这点。然后这种情况就不断发生，且永远是在无意中。他有意去看时间都不曾出现。康纳甚至和汉克提过一嘴，不过他年长的情人只是安慰他别太神经质了。

也许他最近是有些精神紧张，因为这该死的工作。康纳在咖啡间潦草地吃了午饭，回到座位继续去把报告写完，然后靠在写字椅上百无聊赖地等汉克的电话。办公室很闷热，估计是为省开支而停掉了中央空调。他把一美分拿在手上，在手指之间翻来翻去，这个把戏他很早就会了，汉克很烦他玩这个，康纳觉得是因为汉克自己的粗手指总是弄不成功。

正当他快睡着了，手机的震动让他差点儿从椅子上弹起来。屏幕上显示着十七点十七，以及“糟老头”几个大字。康纳太高兴得没去注意时间，因为来电的人正是汉克，糟老头是康纳在通讯录里给他的备注名。他摁下接听键——

“嘿。狂欢结束啦？”

“狂欢跟我从来不是一个姓，你知道的。不过聚会很好玩，相扑尤其很高兴。我在楼下了。”

“好，马上来。”

从车库往外边开，康纳老远就看见汉克穿着他最难看的那件衬衫，外面套着那件磨褪了色的皮夹克，坐在警局大门边拦车用的水泥墩子上。他把车开到汉克跟前，汉克蹭进副驾驶座，头发乱哄哄的，脸颊有点红，喝到大概是刚刚好的程度，显然是克制着为晚上跟康纳的二人时光留了点酒量。汉克没有笑，但看起来属于心情不错的程度。整整一天，康纳觉得这是最轻松愉快的时刻。

“相扑在哪里？”

“带着去公共场合不方便，让它住西蒙家了，明天下班后我去接回来。”

“好啊，看来西蒙的沙发垫又要遭殃了。”康纳幸灾乐祸地朝汉克眨了眨眼睛。“想要去哪？”

“家附近那个‘汤米烤肉酒馆‘如何。”

真是典型中年人爱好的去处啊。“你白天还没有吃够烤肉吗？”康纳好笑地问，一边发动了汽车。

他们来到酒馆附近，把车子停在第二天上班会经过的那条街上，然后步行过去。这里离他们家真的很近。昏暗的室内，人们大都因为明天需要工作而陆续散去。康纳和汉克坐到空旷的吧台前，一人叫了一大杯酷尔斯淡啤，这实在是不怎么硬核，不过，当你和一个（几乎是）老年人出去的时候你能喝什么呢？况且他们第二天都要当班。康纳嘬着啤酒泡沫，端详着年长的情人深蓝色的眼睛。他在脑海里搜索着话题，在记忆很深的某处，他记得他们总能有一搭没一搭地聊起来，此时他却无法起头，只能冲汉克温和地笑笑。

两人不做声地盯着吧台右上方电视机里的过气脱口秀节目看了一会儿，然后，汉克向他提出了回家，康纳在他眉头之间看出一点疲惫的神色。他们付掉了账单，一前一后来到酒馆门口。外面正在下雨。

“怎么办？我没有带伞。”康纳说。

“车里呢？”

“就是在说车里没有……”

“这样吧。”汉克脱下他的皮夹克，举起胳膊撑出一小片遮挡。

康纳猫着头钻进来，“嗯，马马虎虎。”他们一同走进雨里。

雨点滴滴答答打在汉克的外套上，在康纳的头顶发出很靠近的声响。他们两人挤得很紧，肩膀挨着肩膀，脑袋都压得低低的，只能看见跟前快速变换的两双脚，和湿漉漉的水泥地面反射来的橘黄色路灯灯光。假如，汉克稍稍浪漫一点的话，就会跟康纳说，你瞧，我们正走在密集的星光上呢。

汉克注意到了康纳呼吸渐渐急促，转过来问他冷不冷。“恰相反。”康纳冲年长的警探耸耸肩，“我热得要命。今天一整天都很热，哪怕是下雨也没有好很多。说实话，我都不知道你是怎么穿得住皮夹克的。”

“用我的超乎寻常的忍耐力和智慧，毫无疑问。”汉克难得开了句玩笑。

等他们拿钥匙拧开了家门的锁，打开走廊的灯依偎着朝客厅挪进去，康纳把皮夹克挂在玄关的衣帽架上，沉默又仓促地去解汉克的衬衫扣子，汉克一边念叨悠着点儿小伙子边迎合他。康纳太过专注于那些长得像硬币却比硬币淘气多了的塑料小圆片，以至于他的眼神扫过墙上的时钟也没太多地在意。现在正是二十三点二十三分，康纳把汉克倒着走推到了床沿边，当然，很有分寸的那种，他可不想让老人家出什么意外。

等他们停下步子，汉克的衬衫扣子都被解得差不多了，康纳用手探进布料的底下搂住汉克的腰，汉克凑上前来，他们亲吻彼此，最大程度地触摸彼此的身体。康纳胸前的皮肤非常细腻，汉克喜欢把嘴唇长时间地流连在那里。康纳熟悉自己年长情人的爱好，在他这么做时把头仰起来，把脆弱的脖子也一道交给他的牙齿。汉克的啃咬像只又凶又壮的老圣伯纳德，就是相扑上年纪之后的那种感觉，力道很大，大半张脸贴上来，呼哧呼哧的，毛茸茸的头发和胡子蹭在康纳皮肤上。康纳又舒服又痒，非常想笑，用腿缠住汉克的腰和大腿根把他往床上推。

他们这一次做爱用了比平时都久的时间，两人都气喘吁吁、累得不轻、身心舒畅。通常完事后汉克会点起一支烟，康纳则靠在床头，拿起他的睡前读物随意翻看，这次也是一样。那是一本《尤比克》，汉克认为里面有些东西根本是胡言乱语，并很可能会在睡前搞乱人的脑子，但康纳很喜欢。

康纳读到第九章，他在这一章花掉了很长的时间，一直停滞不前，以至于快想不起前几章的剧情来。

 _「“难道你没看见那部旧电梯？敞开式的，带黄铜装饰，一九一〇年左右出产的，还有个操作员坐在凳子上？”_  
“没看见。”乔说。  
“什么都没看见吗？”  
“我看见的就是这部电梯，”乔比画着说，“每天上班都照面的普通电梯。刚才看见的就是平常这部，眼前这部。”他走进电梯，转身对着阿尔。  
我们的感知开始变得不同，阿尔意识到。他想知道这意味着什么。」

感知变得不同。什么都没看见，视而不见。人们对很明显的东西视而不见，康纳想。“……预言成真了又该如何……” 突然，康纳听到了，他差点儿丢下书，他转头，看到身旁的汉克在迷迷糊糊地哼歌，“……你没法拆掉那耶利哥的高墙……” 汉克的烟才吸到一半，被他夹在手指头之间隐隐燃烧，上面的烟灰积攒到了有点危险的程度。

“汉克？！”

汉克浑身一抖，醒了。烟灰掉到床上。“怎么了吗？”

“那首歌，你刚才在哼的是什么？”

“啊，没什么，估计是在不知道哪的广播里听到的垃圾。”

“不，我今天在开车时也听到了。”

“哦？”汉克终于抬起头来看了看康纳。“还有这么巧的事。”

康纳转头看了眼床头的电子时钟，上面显示：零点零分。康纳摇头，这太不对了，他发誓之前他们刚躺下的时候他瞥见了时间，就有零点零分的印象，而现在已经过去了这么久。他拿起电子钟凑近看，发现底下的秒钟小数字停下不走了。他敲了敲电池板，毫无反应，电子钟出了故障，停在零点零分。

康纳气馁地把电子钟放回原处，然后打断了正在弹被单上的烟灰的汉克，不知道是不是烟雾的原因，或是刚才的一番运动，他觉得房间里比外面更热。“你有没有觉得，生活中有些时候会出现一些类似于系统错误、像硬盘的坏道那样的小故障？它们就在那儿，并不恼人，可你就是无法忽视它们的存在。”

“比如呢？”

“比如耶利哥。我最近总在各种地方看到‘耶利哥’。还有那该死的时钟，汉克。时针和分针每次总是显示一样的数字！每次都是！”

“这有关系吗？”

“有吗？当然没有。”康纳叹了口气。汉克从床上坐起身来，友善地看着康纳。“可是我总忍不住去想它。”康纳说。

“你在这儿，活生生的，有血有肉。这就行了对吗？我也在，相扑也在。”

“我知道，可是——”

康纳的话被打断了，因为汉克拥抱了他。他们已经在一起很久了，他们彼此经常拥抱。可康纳觉得这一次和之前都不同。

这一次的拥抱像在告别。

“你有没有想过，汉克，有时候，你的生活实际上是完全不同的呢？甚至你自己也是完全不同的？你所在的真实世界是虚假的臆想，而真正的真实在别的什么地方。”

“就像你们年轻人爱看的那些科幻小说里写得一样吗？”汉克诚恳地问。

“是的，就像科幻小说里写得一样。”

“我不知道，康纳。”汉克直起身来，让康纳离开他的臂弯，不过双手还放在康纳的肩膀上。“可我想，你刚刚已经给了自己答案。”

 

-

 

“模控生命系统过载！头部生物电路损坏严重！”

“冷静，诺斯。让西蒙从我们抢救出的储备里拿些制冷剂跟蓝血。还有，去找两个有工程技术编程的仿生人过来，马上！”马库斯指挥道。

诺斯匆匆走后，马库斯把手覆在受损仿生人的前额上，仿生人额角的状态灯在红蓝间不规则地闪烁，状态灯旁边是一个巨大的豁口，透过口子能看到里面的蓝色液体正在不详地翻腾。

“醒过来，康纳。耶利哥需要你。”马库斯说，“我需要你。”

 

-

 

END


End file.
